Minor Characters
For minor characters without names, see Unnamed Characters. This is a list of minor characters appearing in Canticle and related media. Characters in this section have very little information to warrant a character page, usually due to lack of relevance or backstory. Code Caligula is a character in Code Caligula. He works as the gatekeeper for Belial's band of theives. Later on he's sent after Mura by Belial to prevent him from entering the Zorastarot Tournament. He beats up Mura and leaves him in an alleyway. Later on, he's effortlessly knocked unconscious by Naraka. |Misc = Namesake: }} is a character in Code Caligula. He serves as the announcer and host of the Zorastarot Tournament. A pompous and boisterous entertainer, Dagon Jinn is apparently well-loved by the people of Yomi as a celebrity too. |Misc = Namesake: }} |Desc = is a posthumous character in Canticle. The third emperor of Yomi, he was an immensely powerful giant of a man who loved to engage his followers in battle during his spare time. However, Zorastarot ironically died after succumbing to a bad case of pneumonia. |Misc = Namesake: }} is a character in Code Caligula. A warlock in the semifinals of the Zorastarot Tournament, he is defeated by Mura and Lilith. After he refuses to accept defeat, he attacks security which prompts them to immediately eviscerate him. |Misc = Namesake: }} is a character in Code Caligula. A noble , he competes with his Thrall Howe in the semifinals against Behemoth. He is utterly outmatched and quickly tries to surrender once Behemoth transforms using his Primal Release, but can't in time and is subsequently torn in half. |Misc = Namesake: }} is a character in Code Caligula. A member of the fearsome black-ops unit Onryō Squadron, she serves as second-in-command within the group. She has mint green hair and dark skin, often acting with a serious demeanor. |Misc = Namesake: }} is a character in Code Caligula. She serves as a member of the fearsome black-ops unit Onryō Squadron. Yali wears glasses with rectangular frames and has brown hair tied into two short braids, often the most courteous of the group. |Misc = Namesake: }} is a character in Code Caligula. She serves as a member of the fearsome black-ops unit Onryō Squadron. Haetae has long curly blonde hair and is always seen with a lazy, tranquil expression on her face. |Misc = Namesake: }} is a character in Code Caligula. She serves as a member of the fearsome black-ops unit Onryō Squadron. Shisa has medium-length silver hair tied back in a crown braid and is the most energetic of the group. |Misc = Namesake: }} |Desc = is a posthumous character in Canticle. The second emperor of Yomi, he was originally a philosopher and mage who reluctantly agreed to become the nation's monarch after Baal's passing. Azazel is responsible for the establishment of several key aspects of Yomi's government and military, such as the Deepcut, Jikininki Ten and the Council of Princes. |Misc = Namesake: }} is a posthumous character in Canticle. He was regarded as a legendary artisan and architect, building the residences in the Endless Plains. Every home was enchanted after it was built to resemble whatever the current occupant desired it to appear as. From Naraka's statements, he has long been deceased. |Misc = Namesake: }} is a character in Code Caligula. A high-ranking member within Behemoth's Gang, Ziz handles the manufacturing of Shitidamas using human souls and demons obtained through trafficking. He's swiftly defeated by Mura and arrested by police. |Misc = Namesake: }} is a character in Code Caligula. A member within Behemoth's Gang, Bud works as a guard for the Stygian Harbor boathouse. He is defeated by Mura after a bottle is smashed into his face. Afterwards, he is arrested by police. |Misc = }} is a character in Code Caligula. A member within Behemoth's Gang, Merv works as a guard for the Stygian Harbor boathouse. He is rendered unconscious after being choked by Mura and is later arrested by police. |Misc = }} is a posthumous character in Canticle. The founder of the Empire of Yomi and its first emperor, he is regarded as a godlike figure within Yomi's history. Baal served as a general in the Great Soul War, being directly responsible for many of its victories. After Izanami's surrender, Baal led the surviving demons into the realm of Yomi where he established his empire. He ruled for several eons before eventually dying peacefully in his sleep. |Misc = Namesake: }} is a character in Code Caligula. He is a health teacher at Sekien Academy, where he frequently clashes with Tomoe Nagata. Despite his enforcement of regulations, he truly cares for her and his other students. |Misc = }} is a character in Code Caligula. A abnormally tall Shitidama covered in hollowed holes, he belongs to Shuten and helps guard his master's camp from wandering trespassers. Hakanohi has the ability to light himself on fire, flailing around wildly and attacking his opponents while howling. |Misc = Namesake: }} is a character in Code Caligula. A fat toad-like Shitidama belonging to Shuten, he helps guard his master's camp from wandering trespassers. Baku has the power to induce drowsiness and sleep in his targets by emitting a magical mist from his mouth. |Misc = Namesake: }} is a character in Code Caligula. A previously-convicted murderer that had been released for parole, he becomes Kirin's scapegoat after one is required to take the blame for Shuten's kills. He is quickly apprehended by police, with his final fate left unknown. |Misc = }} is a character in Code Caligula. He is mentioned on the news as a serial killer that plagued Japan in the year 2094. His current fate and whereabouts are unknown. |Misc = Namesake: }} |Desc = is a character in Code Caligula. She is the mother of Hangaku Amano and an imperative member of the shrine located in Ema. |Misc = }} |Desc = is a posthumous character in Canticle. The same hero sung about from legends past, Beowulf faced off in battle against the Jikininki Grendel. From Grendel's accounts of the encounter, the hero actually met his demise in battle fairly easily. The legends simply changed his fate to give hope to the Geatish people at the time. |Misc = Namesake: }} |Desc = is a character in Canticle. He is a powerful, lecherous and all-around feared archdemon criminal. |Misc = Namesake: }} is a character in Code Caligula. She is the host of a popular late-night talk show in Yomi. |Misc = Namesake: Mrs. Baylock }} }} is a character in Code Caligula. He is a basketball player and second-year student at Sekien Academy, being the subject of Kiriko Katsukami's affection. |Misc = }} is a character in Code Caligula. She is a student at Sekien Academy and is the last girl on Kiriko Katsukami's hit list; wishing for her to die so she won't have to compete for Hideki Tanaka's affections. |Misc = }} is a character in Code Caligula. The single mother of Tomoe Nagata, she works hard to provide for her daughter. |Misc = }} is a character in Code Caligula. He's a and the pet of Tomoe Nagata. |Misc = }} is a character in Code Caligula. A Nuribotoke that encounters Tomoe Nagata, he desires to help others in an effort to reach salvation one day. |Misc = Namesake: }} is a character in Code Caligula. The father of Tomoe Nagata, his condition is unknown as he is currently absent in the lives of his family. Tomoe regards him fondly, however. |Misc = }} is a character in Code Caligula. The yokai of a boy who was poisoned by his mother in the . He now seeks to help other humans who have acquired the ability to see supernatural beings. |Misc = Namesake: }} |Desc = is a posthumous character in Canticle. He was the renowned sage who became the first human to seek and find enlightenment. According to legend, him and the demon Mara have a tense history. |Misc = Namesake: }} is a posthumous character in Code Caligula. She was a high-school student who died at the age of fifteen from unknown causes. The name of the girl seems to have an important connection with Lilith's past. |Misc = }} References }} Category:Lists Category:Concepts Category:Part 1 Thralls Category:Part 2 Thralls Category:Part 3 Characters Category:Part 1 Characters Category:Part 2 Characters Category:Part 3 Thralls Category:Minor Characters Category:Minor Antagonists Category:Demons Category:Humans Category:Shinigami Category:Kami Category:Minor Allies Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:One-shot Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters from Part 1